


Take a break

by torifrazer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Derek is a cuddler, Derek's here to save the day, Fluff, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Has a Bad Day, sterek, stiles stilinski is horrible in coping with stress, stressed out with school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torifrazer/pseuds/torifrazer
Summary: Stiles is not the best in coping with stress, when it doesn't involve chocolate and energy drinks. Thank god, Derek knows exactly how to help.





	Take a break

**Author's Note:**

> heyy, so I'm back!  
> I decided to get back into writing, now that the worst school stress is over and since I'm heavily involved with Sterek at the moment, I tried that out first. I didn't really have a plan when I started writing, so I kind of freestyled it. I hope you guys still like it :)

„Stiles, man, are you even listening to me?“  


Oh shit. Stiles was roughly pulled out of his thoughts by Scott’s voice, which was tinged with annoyance. His best friend was staring him down with an expression that would have made John Cena shrink into himself, but Stiles wasn’t impressed. He had known that guy since they had pooped in diapers, he had him seen doing worse things. 

“Sorry.”, he muttered with his mouth full after taking another bite of his chocolate bar. “You were saying?”  


“That you should seriously consider changing your diet.”, Scott repeated, his face twisted in disgust as he waved his hand towards the wrapping papers of the other five chocolate bars and the dozen energy drink cans piling up on the left side of the desk, behind a wobbly stack of books with loose papers squeezed in between. 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Are you here to complain or to study? And leave my fucking pillow alone.”  


He spun around with his desk chair to face him entirely, almost knocking the open biology book off the edge of his desk in the process. Scott had made himself comfortable on Stiles’ bed, his backpack next to him, but so far he had only taken out a note pad and was currently typing away on his phone with one hand while pulling teeny tiny feathers out of Stiles’ pillow with the other. 

“I never came with the intention of studying.”, Scott retorted with a shrug, a smug grin appearing on his face as he looked up from his phone again. “You said you had the new The Last of Us and I wanted to play.”

“You are being a menace.”, Stiles sighed and reached blindly for a fresh can of energy drink, opening it with his thumb before taking a big sip. “You know how the Playstation works, just turn it on. The disc should be inside.” He’d love to play as well, but he had three assignments to finish, as well as two exams to study for and he hadn’t even started yet. He had thought getting Scott to come over might have helped him to get motivated for studying, but as it seemed Scott wasn’t a big help at all. 

“Thanks, man.”, Scott scrambled down to the foot of the bed, straining over the edge without getting up to reach the controller on the small table. It took him a few seconds to reach his goal and he plopped back down onto the bed with a sigh, furrowing his eyebrows as he watched Stiles take another sip of his energy drink, while staring into the void. “You need to take a break. You know I support you and all, although I have no idea what possessed you to take four AP classes and do online classes as well, but this is going too far. You can’t live on chocolate bars and energy drinks.”

It didn’t sound mean coming out of his mouth, unlike Stiles’ dad, who tended to shout whenever he had concerns about anything Stiles was doing, but at the same time Stiles didn’t like to be treated like a child. He was very well able to take care of himself. 

Jiggling his leg up and down, he rolled his eyes and sighed with a shrug, that most likely looked more like he was having a stroke. “It’s not forever. And I have my ways of taking a break, don’t worry. I’m fine.”

Scott eyed him for a moment, like he didn’t quite believe him, but then let out a huff and powered up the Playstation. “If you say so.” Stiles didn’t doubt that his best friend would be keeping a close eye on him over the next few weeks. 

*****

As soon as Scott was out of the house, Stiles was racing up the stairs back to his room, almost tripping over his lacrosse bag, which was set out in the middle of the hallway. His dad would probably stumble over it when he came home from his night shift in the early morning and Stiles made a mental note to put it away before that happened, but right now he had something more important to do. 

When he fell through the door to his room, Derek was already sitting in his desk chair, spinning lightly from side to side. 

“Are you dumb? Scott might still be able to smell you, you-“, Stiles’ tirade was interrupted by Derek’s soft lips pressing against his own and he immediately quietened down to be able to kiss him back. 

“Hello to you, too.”  
“Oh, don’t do that, this discussion is not ov-“, he was again interrupted by Derek kissing him and he could feel the grin against his mouth as he immediately melted into his embrace again. 

“Scott’s a new wolf. He wouldn’t even be able to filter out my scent from everything else if I was standing right behind him. Everything that smells familiar, he kind of tunes out at the moment.”, Derek explained in a quiet murmur, pulling Stiles closer while running his nose along the teenager’s jaw. “Or why do you think he still has no idea I’m coming over every night? You must be reeking of my scent.” And of course, Derek didn’t sound proud of that at all. Not one tiny bit.

Stiles just rolled his eyes again, he had a feeling he had been doing that a lot times today, and wrapped his arms loosely around Derek’s neck. “How long have you been waiting for him to leave?”

“About two hours. Listened to a podcast in the car for a while and spent the rest of the time watching you guys have a pillow fight through the window.”

“Stalker.”, Stiles whispered with a smile on his lips and then frowned in mock-protest. “And it wasn’t a pillow fight. Girls have pillow fights. We had a pillow war.”

“Which you gloriously lost.”  
“Shut up and lay down with me.”

About five minutes later they were laying comfortably in Stiles’ bed (after Derek had gotten rid of the millions and millions feathers which had been every and made Stiles sneeze every time he got too close to them), Derek on his back and Stiles halfway on top of him, with his face buried in the werewolf’s neck. It was quiet for a while, the silence only interrupted by their slow, even breathing and the rustling of the sheets whenever Stiles was re-adjusting himself occasionally. He couldn’t lay still and it bothered him that he still couldn’t with Derek by his side, but Derek made it seem like the easiest thing in the world to lay there with a restless Stiles in his arms and just relax. 

Derek’s fingers were running through Stiles’ short hair again and again and Stiles, in return, was running his thumb over the other man’s collarbone in tiny circles. They had shed most of their clothes, both only being in their underwear with the difference that Stiles had kept his socks on as well, because he had a bit of a struggle with being barefoot. Surprisingly, this had been more of a problem for Derek than the whole not-being-able-to-lay-still-for-more-than-half-a-minute-situation, because apparently only weirdos sleep with their socks on. 

“Stiles, you still with me?”, Derek asked quietly after a while, his lips pressed against the boy’s temple.

“Mhm…”, Stiles blinked a few times to wake himself up again, craning his neck to look at the other’s face in the dark. “Wassup?”

“Scott’s right, you know?”

For a moment, Stiles debated with himself if he should play dumb and drag the conversation out a little bit, but he would be having it in the end anyways, so he decided against it.

“I’m fine, Derek, it’s a temporary thing.”, his voice was only a tired slur mixed with a bit of annoyance of being treated like a little kid. “Some energy drinks won’t kill me.”

“You know that this is not the main concern here.”, Derek sounds like he’s pissed, but at the same time he always sounded like this somehow. “Look at you.”

“...’m fabulous, I know…”

“You are being unreasonable.”, Derek sighed. “I’ve been listening to your heart racing like you just ran a 5k marathon for the last three hours. Your hands are trembling more than usual. You know as well as I do, that this is not healthy.”

It’s quiet for another while and Stiles takes a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm his racing heartbeat, but to no use. So instead of doing that he curls his trembling hand around Derek’s biceps to keep it still and huffs in annoyance. He can feel the exhaustion seeping through his body, making his head heavy and his mind fuzzy. But his eyelids are resisting to stay closed and he’s getting frustrated. By this time, he would have gotten back up a few months ago, powered up his laptop or playstation and spend the rest of the night playing games or doing some research. 

But with Derek it was different. 

Derek, of course, noticed the change of Stiles’ smell, the tinge of frustration and anger, as well as the exhaustion and tiredness and waited for a few moments for it to pass. When it didn’t, he untangled them gently, pushing up on one elbow so he was towering over Stiles and leaned down to press a few open-mouthed kisses to the teenager’s jaw. It quickly turned into a heated make-out session and a few minutes later the air was thick and heavy with the smell of lust and arousal. 

“Shh, shh, relax.”, Derek whispers against his skin and reaches around Stiles’ thighs to pull him closer. They had changed the position a while ago, Derek now in between Stiles’ legs and above him, their hips closely pressed together. He’s moving his hips in soft circles, his hard cock brushing against Stiles’ with every movement. 

The teenager makes soft noises, his breathing labored and he pulls Derek down into a kiss, mumbling against his lips. “Please…Derek, please…more…”

And Derek listens. 

His hand wanders into Stiles’ boxershorts, wrapping around his dick and he starts a loose rhythm, which has Stiles writhing in lust within a few seconds. His skin is too sensitive, his mind too fuzzy and he can’t focus and it’s too much and it only takes him a few seconds to come. 

When he does, his body arches off the mattress and he’s not sure how quiet he is right now (he’s just glad his dad had been on night shift duty for the past week), but he doesn’t care at all. His fingernails are digging into Derek’s back, his eyes are tightly closed and it feels like every nerve in his body is on fire.

It takes him a while to come down from that. 

One moment he is arching off the mattress, the next moment he is back in Derek’s arms, cleaned up and way calmer than before. The tiredness is coming back, but it’s not the same. It’s more soothing, his eyelids are droopy and he takes a deep breath, inhaling Derek’s clean scent.

He wants to ask if Derek came too or if he still needs too, but all that leaves his mouth is a soft splutter of nothing but a puff of air and saliva. 

He gives up and he can feel Derek smiling against his forehead, when the werewolf presses a kiss there. A blanket is dragged over him. 

There’s a hand in his hair and an arm around his waist, pulling him even closer.

And yes, Scott might have been right, but Stiles had been too. 

He knew how to take a break. 

**Author's Note:**

> well, i'd love some comments if you liked it or not and if you might want me to do some more stuff, because I have tons of ideas to work on.


End file.
